


Camp Kenwood

by orphan_account



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Camp Kenwood has always been the place where Tommy felt most at home, but this is the summer that everything changes.Dan’s ignoring him; Katie’s avoiding him; even Jon’s too busy playing cabin captain to remember his old bunkmate. And who the hell is this kid who keeps stealing his shirts?





	Camp Kenwood

### Thomas Vietor

“You’re sure you got everything from the car?”

Tommy just stops himself from rolling his eyes. He’s been coming to Kenwood forever, and he’s been away at Milton all year, but his mom still acts like he’s a kid being dropped off for his first sleepaway.

“I got it all.”

It’s funny to think how determined he was to hate Kenwood at first, how jealous he was of all his cousins going back to Hyannis Port. He’d been supposed to go with them, of course, but it was the year of the divorce and in all the upheaval nobody thought about his camp reenrolment until it was too late. His dad tried to pull a few strings – _our family’s been going to Hyannis for forty years!_ – but to no avail. And so Tommy found himself here, alone in the woods with nobody he knew and nobody who knew him.

Six years later and it’s his favourite thing about Kenwood. Once he’s here he can stop being Thomas, or Vietor, or Junior. He’s just Tommy.

His mom is still looking at him, fiddling with her scarf.

“Really, Mom, I’m fine. Go say ‘bye to Taylor; I need to find Jon.”

She smiles at that. “Don’t worry about Taylor, sweetheart. Just enjoy your summer, with Jon, before you both have to be responsible next-“

“Mom, it’s not guaranteed-“ he can feel his cheeks flush. She laughs.

“If you say so. Enjoy yourselves, behave yourselves, be nice to your poor cabin captain.” She clasps his hand for a moment, leaving him with the inevitable bill in his palm.

“Mom, I don-“

“I love you both so much.”

“Love you too.”

She kisses his cheek and sweeps out of the cabin. Tommy watches as she disappears around the bend of the pined path, and then he turns back into Cabin 13 with a small smile.

 _Welcome to Camp Kenwood_  

 

### Jonathan Favreau

“Favs! Hey, Favs!”

Jon wheels around to scan the crowd of campers, then spots a small blonde head bouncing up and down on the other side of the throng. Grinning, he drops his duffel to the ground and jogs over.

“’Lyss!” He moves to hug her but almost elbows her glasses off.

“Hey, watch it, Favreau. Jeez, are you growing again?” Alyssa resettles her glasses on her nose before giving him a squeeze. “I told you to stop doing that.”

“Sorry, boss. How’s college?”

“It’s good. I’ll tell you all – well, I’ll tell you the PG-13 version – later.” She turns to the group of girls huddled behind her, most of whom seem utterly terrified. A few look like they’ve only just stopped crying and one is still sniffling, the end of her golden braid clamped between her teeth.

“Okay, listen up Violets. This here is my old pal Jon Favreau. Jon’s a cabin captain this year, which means you can go to him if you have any problems when I’m not around. You’re lost, you forgot where you’re supposed to be, or you’re just having a bad day? Jon’s your guy.”

Alyssa bumps her hip against his for emphasis and he remembers to smile at the worried little faces in front of him.

“Favs, these are our new Violets. We’ve got Jessica, Emily,” – the girl drops her braid, startled – “Tessa, Kate, Hanna, and you probably know Taylor?”

“Right. Hi, Taylor.” Taylor beams at him, displaying a mouthful of new orthodontics. “Tommy’s here already?”

“He’s in his cabin,” she answers, sidling closer to Alyssa and tugging at her shirt. “When are we going to ours, ‘lyssa?”

Alyssa laughs, ruffles Taylor’s bangs. “Okay, okay, we’re going. See you later, Favs!”

And with that she’s off into the woods with her flock, pausing only to smack her hand against the sign for good luck.

_Welcome to Camp Kenwood_

 

### Jonathan Lovett

“Oof,”

Jon’s dad hoists his bag onto the bed and straightens up, rubbing his palms together as he looks around the cabin.

“Looks great, Jonathan. Good to be back, right?”

“Uhuh.” All Jon can think about is the copy of _The Golden Compass_ stuffed in the bottom of his rucksack, page turned down just before the end of chapter eighteen. He’d been sat at the bottom of the stairs reading it as his mom finished her usual check of the house.

“Oh,” she had said, and looked around for his dad. “Robert, do you think he should be reading…” she tailed off, but Jon resisted the urge to look up at her. He could see where this was going.

“What?” His dad looked down at Jon as well, spinning his keys on one finger. “Oh. Better not, eh? Might get you in a bit of trouble. Run up and find something else.”

So Jon did. He spent the whole trip rereading his stack of _Goosebumps_. But that idea was pretty good, actually, because it meant he could blame any expression (his parents were so _weird_ about expressions) on ghosts. And, technically, his dad hadn’t told him not to bring Philip Pullman. He’d just advised against it.

That’s Jon’s defense if his mom stays to help him unpack. Fortunately it’s started turning gray overhead, and he can almost see the words _thunderstorm_ and _flash flood_ and _Stephanie_ hanging in the air.

“We really should get going,” she says apologetically, as if he hadn’t already guessed, and crouches down to hug him. It’s a proper full body hug, and for a moment he lets himself sink into it. She smells like laundry and coffee, like home.

“Have a wonderful, wonderful summer. You can call us anytime, you know that?”

Jon’s dad clears his throat. “Fran.”

“Right.” She stands up, tucks her hair back and smiles. “See you in August!”

“Yeah. See you then.”

He watches them go from the doorway of the cabin, fists clenched in his pockets.

_Welcome to Camp Chappaqua_


End file.
